Recent image printing apparatuses for receiving a print job from a host computer and then printing the data have a function of spooling all the received print jobs (temporarily accumulating the jobs as files) in a large-capacity memory in the image printing apparatus and then analyzing the received print job data for printing in order to quickly release the host computer from print processing.
To realize this function, a hard disk (HD) is generally used as a large-capacity memory. This function is called an HD spool function.
A serious error may occur in an image printing apparatus in processing a print job spooled using the HD spool function. In this case, it is general to solve the error of the image printing apparatus, then reactivate the image printing apparatus, and perform boot processing. In this boot processing, the spooled print job is processed again.
However, when the spooled print job causes an error, the print job is reprocessed every boot processing, generating an error again. Thus, the image printing apparatus endlessly repeats boot processing.